Lost From Lust
by Vics
Summary: Reno has been cast under Rufus' power until Tseng says otherwise. [RenoxRufus]
1. Chapter 1

A/N:  
Vics: As to my great dissapointment, I do not own any of the characters in this story.  
Di: Oooh! What about me! You own me!  
Vics:-sigh- As to my more disappointment, I own the crazy desk lady, Meady. Anyway, ON WITH THE FIC!

Chapter 1

It was an unusually bright Monday morning in Midgar, a scruffy, youthful red-haired man had just walked into his office for what he thought was going to be another gruelling day of being screamed at by his boss for not completing his week late paperwork yet. He groaned and gripped his coffee, knocking on his boss's door to signify he was there. His raven-haired boss called out after him as he walked past, this was expected by red head. "Reno, can I have a word with you for a moment?" Reno sighed, looking over to his partner, who was sniggering beneath a newspaper.

"Yes sir?" Reno peeked his head round the door of Tseng's office, only to be greeted by a blonde male in a white suit. "Oh, Vice President Shin-Ra!" Reno immediately stood straight upright with his hands behind his back. _Oh GREAT! Just what I need on a Monday morning! A brat and a complete twat having a go at me. _It was clear from the look on Reno's face, if he had the choice, he'd not work Mondays.

Tseng let out a small cough and gestured to a chair. "Reno, take a seat please." Reno sat down on a long leather sofa, more lounged out than a formal man should ever be. _Okay, now I'm creeped out, Tseng never asks me to sit down unless he's going to hit me…_ "Reno, as you are almost certainly aware, there have been many attempted assassinations of my father recently." The blonde boy smirked slightly and turned his head to the side to pace back and forth across the room. "It is his wish, for me to command you from now on." If Reno's jaw were not attached properly, it would have hit the floor. "You WHAT!" Reno leant forward off his chair, placing his elbow on his knees and his hands either side of his head. Tseng rose up from his chair and walked round his desk, perching on the front of it with his arms crossed. "You will accompany Rufus wherever he goes, do whatever he tells you to, until I say so." Rufus looked directly at Reno, smirking more than he was before.

"I think, I need to go outside…" Reno walked out the office to the Turks balcony, removing a packet of cigarettes from his pants pocket. He took one out and lit it up, leaning on the railings of the balcony and looking at the floor, people looked smaller than ants. _What am I going to do? That kid will drive me insane before Tseng says I can be released from his power. Damn!_

Reno finished his cigarette, flicking it over the edge and leaving it to fall the 69 floors to the floor. He took one strike back indoors, and to his shock, was directly in the face of Rufus. "Are you QUITE done?" Rufus glared at Reno, then turned away before he could answer. "Come on, we need to go back to Tseng." Reno followed after Rufus and back into the dingy office. Tseng was found back at his desk looking through his paperwork once more, before looking up, placing both hands on the desk before him. "Okay, Reno, go with Rufus back to his apartment, you are also required to live with him whilst you are under his duty." _WHAT! This is going to be more than insanity I'm going to be driven to, its HELL! _Reno's face paled, he looked as if he was about to be sick. Rufus brushed past him and stood at the doorway. "Reno, wait downstairs at the front office for me, I have some paper work I need to sort out." Reno shrugged and walked out of the Turks Unit and into the Elevator, pressing the ground floor button.

Reno ran a hand through his firey red hair and wandered out of the elevator. _May as well go have a smoke while I'm waiting I guess. _He walked across the main hall of the Shin-Ra building, shoes tapping on the perfectly buffed marble floor. "Excuse me. Sir! Are you the Turk who has been assigned to the Vice President?" Reno stopped in his tracks and span round with somewhat of a gracious move. Stood before him was a young lady he saw every day neck high in paper work and orders. She was the desk lady, raven haired and most likely in her early 20's. Reno let a grin escape his fragile form. _This jobs starting to look up! _He admired the ladys attire. A short red dress, knee high leather boots and a black cotton coat. "Why yes, I am, whats it to you young lady?" Reno couldn't stop looking at her, her skin was so pale and pefect, her legs so smooth.  
"Um.. Rufus asked me to keep you company while he sorts some things out. Is that okay with you?" She itched the back of her neck and tilted her head to one side. Reno, still grinning, stopped admiring her body, turned around and started walking towards the entrance. "Sure, just so long as you don't ming smokers." The girl giggled and ran up beside him, some of her hair falling into her face as she did so.  
"I'm sorry but Mr. Rufus has asked me to prohibit you from leaving the building for the time being." Reno stopped dead and looked at her with his pale green eyes, not moving a muscle in his body. He was so still, it could be beleived even his heart wasnt pumping and he slid into a standing coma. "You are kidding, right?" The lady rose her eyebrows up and pushed her hair back in attempt to neaten it up into a rough bun. She bit her lip and said, "I'm sorry, but Mr. Rufus is quite specific on how he wants his employees to act. Please come join me at my desk, we can talk more there."

Reno perched on the end of her desk while the lady clattered away on her computer with more speed than a fox hunting a rabbit. "So... What is your name?" The lady looked up at him, taking her hands away from the computer and placing them in her lap. "Its Meady, its a silly name though, so most just call me Di." She leant back on her chair a little, obviously not feeling as uptight now Reno knew her name.  
"Mines Reno. I see you nearly every morning carrying a bulk load of papers around. Is that your job?" Di crossed her arms and frowned slightly.  
"Not quite. I mostly help keep things tidy for everyone, I'm a bit of an errand girl really."

* * *

Three hours past and Reno and Di were still chatting on about senseless nonsense, when the phone rang at the office. Di lept up out her chair and took it into her grasp. Putting it to her ear she said softly. "Hello, Shin-Ra company front office, how can I help? ... Oh hello Mr R... So you want him there straight away? ... Okay I'll tell him!" She put the phone back in its holder on the wall and turned to Rufus. "The Vice President wishes for you to go to his office and pick him up." Reno sniggered. _What?Theprecious prince hasn't been taught to use the elevator yet or summat?_He walked round to Di and smiled, shaking her hand warmly.  
"Well, I best be off before he has a tantrum. Was nice hanging out with you. Better than that silent Sonovabitch Rude." Di giggled, covering her mouth with the hand that wasn't being shook by Reno. "I'll see you around." With this she sat back at her desk and began typing frantically again. Reno smirked, walking back over to the glass elevator from wence he came.

* * *

Di:That it for now folks!  
Vics: Shut... up... -whack-  
Tseng: Thats just mean!  
Vics:-Growls-  
Tseng:Eek...Sorryy!Don't eat me!  
Vics:Anyway, Review please folks! Chapter 2 coming in a couple of weeks max!


	2. Chapter 2

Vics: Aha! Its here! Like I promised!

Reno: Jeez, you really are sad aren't you?  
Vics: Shuddup or I'll make you do dirty things with Rufus' dad

Reno: God no, anything but that!  
President Shin-Ra: Yohoho, Guess who's getting worked tonight!

Vics: -Shudder- ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Chapter 2 

The elevator door opened and Reno stumbled out groaning about having to straighten his clothes out. Tseng always said how in the presidential floor, he was _"embarrassed to be walking around with Reno, someone who looks as if he's just crawled out of gutter" _Reno certainly wasn't intent on getting fired just yet, so he knocked on the door of the Vice Presidents office with a properly worn suit.

He heard Rufus shout from inside. "Come in!" So he opened the door, and stepped forward onto the lush blue carpet. _Wow! I could pass out on this after a nights drinking and not wake up aching!_ To his surprise, he looked up to a very concentrated Rufus. In his hands was a golf club, a putter to be exact. And on the floor, a golf ball and an empty Shin-Ra mug. Rufus swung the club back and hit the ball as hard as he could, which in turn sped forward into the mug, shattering it into pieces. "Yes! What a perfect hole!" Reno tried to avoid giggling at this point so he turned his head to the side, pretending to look at pictures on the wall. "Shall we go then sir?"

Rufus walked down the presidential corridor with somewhat of a smug look blanketed on his face, Reno trailing behind him. "Hurry it up Turk, I don't enough time for you to waddle on 10 metres behind me. What if I were shot? Couldn't save me could you?" _Yeah, it'd be me doing the shooting… _Reno grinned at this last thought and caught up to the blonde slightly.

Once they were downstairs, Rufus actually struck up a conversation. "So, what did you think of Miss Meady?" He looked behind at Reno, Who was mumbling to himself slightly. "Well Turk, don't be so obnoxious, answer my question!" _Stupid Brat… _Reno glanced up at Rufus and then looked to his right, not actually wanting to make eye contact for the chance of turning into stone. "Yeah, she was nice. We spoke a lot." Rufus grinned and nodded in acknowledgement. "Too bad, she doesn't swing your way Turk." Reno stopped and scowled at Rufus. _Who said I was even looking at her in that way? …. Oh right. I was…._

Rufus turned around to Reno; they were in the middle of the main hall by now. "What is it Turk? Hurry it up!" Reno rolled his eyes and began walking again, hands is a pockets like a stroppy teen. They walked past Di, Reno gestured as if saying 'blah blah blah' to her. She giggled, again putting her hand over her mouth when she did so. This seemed to be a habit of hers, which Reno thought was strange, as he believed she had an exceptionally nice smile. He shook his head and trailed off behind Rufus, who seemed determined to annoy Reno. And it was working.

They arrived at Rufus' apartment, a rather large place, about the size of the Turks office back in the Shin-Ra building. At one end of the room there was a large fish tank, which covered near enough the whole of that wall, bottom to top. The walls were white, which stunned Reno at first; his apartment had yellowish walls from his smoking. The couches were all black leather, arranged around a glass coffee table. "Wow…" Reno's jaw nearly hit the floor. By the time he took in the heavenly look of the apartment, Rufus was lounging on a sofa and browsing through channels on a large plasma television. "Get the hell in, it's freezing with that door open!" Rufus found something he liked and settled into his sofa. Reno rolled his eyes and closed the door, before walking over to the other sofa and sitting down. "So, what are we gonna be doing?" Rufus frowned, as if Reno's comment was completely inappropriate.

"We are looking for my fathers assassins tomorrow. Rest up Turk, you are gonna need every last bit of your energy." Rufus pointed towards a door without even looking at it "You'll sleep in there. But make sure you're quiet, my rooms right next to it." Reno sighed, hauled himself off the sofa and headed towards the door to the apartment. "I'll go get my stuff then yeah?" Rufus merely shook his hand in a manner that said 'shoo'. _Stupid kid, why can't he just speak!_ Reno opened the door to the apartment and left.

Vics: that's all for now, Sorry its so short, I'll update it when I have time!

Reno: Oh stop lying you have time, you just lost your mind.

Vics: We don't SPEAK about what happened in the bathroom okay? Anyways, Reviews please people! 3


End file.
